1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Background Information
In an engine start control system for a hybrid vehicle provided with at least an engine, a motor to start the engine, an inverter to control the motor, and a battery to supply power to the motor via the inverter, such a technology is known to control the rotation speed of the motor in order the available output power to exceed a required power at the time of engine starting based on the available output power or the potential power output with the battery and the battery power needed to start the engine, the former being calculated based on data indicating a relationship among a battery temperature, battery residual capacity, a battery temperature detected by a battery temperature sensor and battery capacity detected by a battery controller. (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-62745).